A Kiss To End Them All
by karatekid1018
Summary: Alien!Klaine-Kurt and Blaine are aliens living on the planet Urdin. Their race evolved from humans, so Kurt is required to take a Human History class in school. In class, Kurt learns about kissing, and can't help but want to kiss his best friend and long time crush Blaine. Question is, does Blaine want to kiss Kurt too? Rated T


**I could NOT get this idea out of my head. I hope you guys like it, it's pretty…strange, actually ;)**

** Enjoy!**

"Class, pay attention!" the teacher roared from the front of the classroom. "You have your test on the human race next star cycle, and none of you seem to care!"

_Well duh, if you were any more boring I'd be asleep right now, _Kurt thought tartly. Kurt sighed, running his fingers lazily over his light blue skin. He liked to think he took good care of his skin, better care than everyone else at least, since his was soft to the touch and vibrant in color. Mostly everyone else's skin was dull and coarse, and Kurt grimaced whenever he was pushed into a wall by Karofsky, whose arm resembled a rock in more ways than one.

"Alright, so humans," the teacher began, "are not unlike our species. We speak their 'English', and besides the color of our skin and our antennae, our physical attributes are mostly the same. We believe it is because our ancestors were humans that began to inhabit our planet after Earth became inhospitable. They adapted to our planet's conditions, and now, here we are, proud Urdinians. The last humans died out fifty years ago, but we ourselves still carry human DNA inside us."

Kurt tuned out the next few minutes of the lesson, letting his eyes wander towards the window. Urdin's sun glowed brightly in the mid-afternoon sky, brighter than Earth's sun had ever been according to their ancestors' old writings they were _forced _to study the previous year.

Outside the window was the boy that Kurt always saw around that time of day, sitting on a bench and reading; his best friend, Blaine.

Kurt could honestly say he had never seen a boy more beautiful than Blaine. His skin was a soft orange, the same color of the sky while the sun was setting to reveal Urdin's three moons. It practically _sparkled _in the sunlight, almost like his body was incrusted with tiny jewels. His eyes were the brightest hazel that Kurt had ever seen, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't been lost in their intense gaze on more than one occasion. It wasn't just his appearance that was beautiful though; his personality was just as incredible. He was smart, kind, compassionate, funny, loved learning about anything and everything …he was everything Kurt had ever dreamt of.

But they were only friends…and even if Blaine _did _love him_, _Kurt wouldn't know how to go about trying to ask him out. He was pretty sure he would end up choking on his own tongue and dying…probably of his own embarrassment instead of a lack of oxygen.

Kurt sighed sadly and turned his attention back to his teacher; he really did need to pass that test.

"Now, the way humans used to attract a mate…"

Kurt's antennae perked up; _this may actually be useful after all! _

"For women, they used to slather different products onto their faces that accentuated different facial features. Using too much proved a bit problematic, but I digress. Some of them also wore tight clothes to flaunt the positive attributes of their bodies. Men sometimes did the same, and wore clothes to highlight their arms muscles, chests, or legs. Women wore clothes to usually show off their legs and breasts."

Kurt made a quick note in his notebook-_highlight legs and chest. My arms aren't exactly worth flaunting._

"Relationships usually began after a date, when the two humans went out together and spent some time getting to know each other. The first date sometimes ended with a kiss, a sign of affection where the two humans pressed their lips together."

Kurt made a note of that also, a light blush spreading across his cheeks that was followed by a shy smile.

Blaine wouldn't know what hit him.

~oOo~

The next day found Blaine in the same spot during his free period; outside with an open book in his lap and a small smile playing on his lips. Kurt skipped his Human History class to visit him, his hands tugging uncomfortably at the tight fabric encasing his legs. Sighing, he strode forward and tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Hey, Kurt! I-whoa," Blaine said, his eyes widening. His gaze ran up the tight black pants Kurt was wearing, making his legs look absolutely _incredible_. Paired with a dark purple shirt, a black vest, and a matching tie, he looked…amazing. "Wow…you look-"

"It's a little old-fashioned, I know," Kurt interrupted self-consciously, running his hands over his vest's smooth, dark fabric. "But I just thought that-"

"No, it's OK," Blaine said, scooting over to make room for Kurt on the bench. "You look…incredible, but…why are you so dressed up?"

"I…"

_Alright, Kurt, put on your big boy pants and tell him. No more hiding from your feelings. You know Blaine, you love Blaine, and you know that even if he doesn't love you back, he will always be your friend because he's just that kind of guy. _

"Well…in my Human History class yesterday, we learned that when a human wanted to…_impress _someone they liked, they wore clothes to show off their attractive physical traits. So…I wore this. The pants are _really _tight, but they make my legs look good, and the vest is a little tighter around my chest, and-"

"Kurt, calm down, it's OK," Blaine said, laying a soothing hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt took a deep breath and made a note to himself not to sound so nervous. "So, the question is…who are you trying to impress?"

"Well…he's someone I've known for a long time. He loves to read, and he's very handsome, and…he has the most beautiful heart I've ever had the privilege of knowing," Kurt murmured, grinning shyly to himself.  
"Sounds like a nice guy," Blaine commented cluelessly, as usual. "He's gonna treat you right, right?"

"I can guarantee he will. He's the most perfect gentleman I've ever met." Blaine grinned, satisfied that Kurt found the right guy.

"So, do I get to meet him?" Blaine asked, nudging Kurt's shoulder playfully with his own. Kurt's pale blue skin turned a dark navy as a blush stretched across his cheeks.

"You already know him very well," Kurt replied.

"Well, are you going to keep giving me cryptic hints, or are you going to reveal the identity of your new boy toy?" Blaine chuckled as he ran his fingers through his tangled black curls. Kurt sighed, the butterflies in his stomach evolving into wasps.

_Just do it. Like Blaine said when your mom died, and when Karofsky was torturing you, and when your dad had a heart attack; courage_.

"It's…it's you," he whispered, the situation intimate as the boys unconsciously drew closer. Blaine gasped inaudibly.

"M-me?" Blaine stuttered. Kurt nodded shyly, trying to avert his gaze. Blaine lifted Kurt's face back up by his chin, his eyes gazing intensely into Kurt's.

"But…why? Why me? What did I do to deserve you? You, Kurt Hummel, the bravest, handsomest, sweetest, funniest, smartest, most kindhearted person I've ever met in my life. What could I possibly have done to deserve someone as incredible as you?"

Kurt's blush darkened at Blaine's sweet words as he reached up and stroke Blaine's cheek.

"You're you," Kurt murmured. "You're Blaine, you're _my _Blaine, the boy who was there with me to Hell and back with no regrets, the boy with a heart of gold that he fearlessly wears on his sleeve. What _haven't _you done to make me love you?"

"I…you love me?"

"Always have," Kurt admitted. Kurt had never seen Blaine smile the way he did then, and he could've sworn that a few tears were welling in Blaine's stunning eyes.

"I love you too," Blaine said surely, his voice wavering slightly with pent up emotion. Kurt beamed, warmth spreading through his fingertips and throughout the rest of his body as Blaine slid his hand on top of his.

"I…I want to try something," Kurt said. "It's called a kiss."

"A kiss?" Blaine asked in confusion. Kurt nodded.

"It's what humans did to show affection. They pressed their lips together and…moved them, I guess? I want to try it."

"O…OK," Blaine said, leaning in immediately to seal his and Kurt's lips together.

Kurt breathed in shakily; he had spent all night thinking about how a kiss would feel, but this…he couldn't even describe it. If he had to…it was like being on fire and frozen at the same time, like you could feel the person's every movement by just being anchored to their lips. Kurt tangled one hand in Blaine's curls to pull him closer; after experiencing such a feeling, he never wanted to stop.

"I love you," he gasped out as he pulled away only for the sake of breathing. "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

"I love you, too," Blaine murmured tearfully, pecking Kurt's lips one more time. "I think that even though humans basically ruined their planet with trash and pollution, they did get one thing right; kissing is _awesome_."

Kurt giggled and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. He didn't care that his Human History teacher could probably see him and would give him detention when he returned to school or that anyone could interrupt their moment if they wanted to. He was only aware of Blaine's strong arms circling around his waist to pull him closer and the smell of raspberries and something purely Blaine radiating from him.

"Blaine?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed.

"We _are _dating now, right?" Blaine chuckled and quickly pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Well, I don't just tell _anyone _I love them. That's reserved for my parents, my brother, my grandparents…and now, you."

Kurt beamed and leaned back into Blaine's embrace, content with staying there forever if he got the chance. Blaine's beautiful heart beat under his ear; the soothing, melodic thumps just sent Kurt deeper into his boyfriend's arms. His own heart thudded ecstatically inside him, so loud that he was sure anyone within three miles could hear it.

"I love you," Blaine murmured instinctually. He'd never tire of saying that to his boyfriend, the beautiful, perfect boy he found himself lucky enough to be in love with and be loved in return.

"I love you too," Kurt replied. The two boys silenced themselves, content with cuddling together and enjoying the sound of their newly-joined hearts.

**I hope you liked Alien!Klaine guys! It took me awhile to write :)**

** Review?**


End file.
